


Active Body

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gym Sex, Mirror Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: On a work trip, you encounter a beautiful tall man in the hotel gym. Now you just have to gain the courage to interact with him. A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet.(Soulless!Sam if you squint.)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 24





	Active Body

You weren’t too proud to admit that you were disappointed. The handsome stranger didn’t show up for the third day in the row and you were now ready to cut your losses. Staying in this podunk town was slowly killing you, if you’re able to be dramatic for a second. Work had sent you on a week long stay for a conference you couldn’t wait to get over with and the only source of entertainment was the small box tv in your hotel room. 

Refusing to stay trapped in your room after those long hours in boring lectures that first day, you found yourself in the hotel gym. It was a medium sized room on the first floor, a long hallway away from the front desk. 

It was furnished with a couple of treadmills and ellipticals facing the floor to ceiling mirrors. On the opposite side, there were a few bench presses with a rack of varying size weights near the corner. You planned to stay clear of those this week. Running on the treadmill at your own pace was all you wanted to do, clear your mind for 45 minutes before heading to bed. 

On your first night, you entered the gym around 11pm, expecting to find it empty like you usually do on a work trip, you were surprised to see a young tall man already on a treadmill, his brown hair bouncing in sweat drenched strands as he ran on the black track. The man was stunning, the sharp angles of his jaw causing you to pause. He wore a focused expression, staring directly at his reflection and only sparing the briefest glance your way when you first walked in. 

You shared countless gyms with many different strangers but this was the first time you encountered someone so stunningly handsome to stop you in your tracks. You took notice of the few seconds you spent staring at him by the entrance and quickly jumped into action. You walked over to the bank of treadmills, heading for the empty treadmill on the guy’s right. 

The stranger was focused on his reflection in the mirror, the bright hazel eyes unwavering even as she kept up his fast and steady pace on the black moving belt. You felt a weird tension as you worked on programming your own machine, stealing glances of the sweaty man beside you. You were hyper aware of the bulging bicep as he runs and were a little impressed with his unfaltering dedication to his workout. 

You start your own slow place on the treadmill, thinking about making small talk, anything really to get the attractive man to look at you for longer than a passing glance. Your mind finally provides you with something useful to talk about when you see one of his large hands hit the cool down button. You don’t know why you were struggling to say something to him since you normally wouldn’t even acknowledge the other patron but this man seems to have an affect on you.

You were still in your head when you realized the giant man walked off of his machine and out of the room. “Well,” You thought as you increase the speed of your treadmill. “I need to get laid.” 

Going to the hotel gym the next few nights, a few minutes earlier than the nights before and dressed in your most revealing sports bra, was just because you needed something to occupy your time and not to see if you can bump into a certain tall handsome person again. Not at all. 

There’s a bounce in your step every time you enter the gym, your shoulders slumping in defeat when you see the room unoccupied. Just like the other nights you walk over to your own machine, pushing buttons to program it for a light jog. Now that you’re here you can spare 15 minutes for some cardio. 

In the middle of your cooldown, the door to the gym opens and the tall man you’ve thought of for the past few days enters the gym. Your heart flutters in your chest as he walks by, his eyes glancing over you for a split second before he occupies a treadmill of his own. As he sets up his machine, you put in more time; eager to spend more minutes with this handsome stranger now that he’s here. 

The man starts to run, his attention fully on the reflection in the mirror. He’s not paying any mind to you working out which you were kind of grateful for. You’re not sure how to explain away the staring if he caught you. You can see the muscles in his arms flexing as he runs and you go on a long day dream of having those arms wrapped around you for a night. 

You blink out of your fantasy and focus. You’re here now, the man of your wet dreams exercising right beside you, and you don’t know what to do next. How do you talk to someone who’s clearly focused on their own workout? You contemplate your plan of action, the speed of your machine slow and steady as you gather your nerves. You jog on the treadmill for a few minutes, glancing over at the male model every few seconds. 

With a deep breath, you wave at the brown haired man and say “Hi.” 

You might feel stupid right now but you had to give something a try. Two full seconds pass before the man even turns his head in acknowledgement. Another five seconds go by as he looks you over, still keeping his stride as he runs, before he replies. 

“Hi.” 

He answered. That’s better than being met with silence so you continue with the pleasantries. “I’m Y/N. Thought I should introduce myself to my only other gym buddy.” 

His pink lips twitch up into a smile, the gorgeous expression causing the already burning lust in the pit of your gut to grow. “I’m Sam.” 

You jog for a few minutes before making more small talk. “Are you here for business or pleasure?” 

If anyone had asked you this while you were working out, you would have found them annoying but you just couldn’t help yourself around Sam. 

“Business,” He says, not missing a step in his run, shoulder length hair bouncing along with him. “But if I find a little pleasure on the way,” Sam shrugs, making sure he locks eyes with you. “I won’t turn it away.” 

His response leaves your mouth dry, your feet stumbling a little at the obvious flirting. You get yourself back on your light jog. 

“You found anything that captured your attention yet? Something that seems fun to do?” You ask, hoping he doesn’t catch how breathy your voice sounds. Maybe Sam will think that you’re breathless from the run but you doubt it. 

You look over to see Sam’s eyes on you, a hungry look darkening those light eyes. “You can say I found something.” 

Your heart picks up speed when his giant hand hits the big red stop button on his panel. Sam jogs to a stop as his machine slows down, stepping off to walk towards you. You hit your own stop button, quickly hopping off to meet him halfway. He’s even more gorgeous up close and you hope you weren’t misreading the situation at all. 

Sam stands unmoving in front of you, looming tall as he stares down at you with one arched eyebrow. It’s intimidating to be under his line of sight like this but you only shift your head to look up into his heated gaze.

Even with his time on the treadmill, Sam isn’t drenched with sweat but instead he looks like he’s glistening. His bare arms catch your attention for a split second, your eyes running over his muscular biceps before meeting his eyes again. 

“Face the mirror.” 

The command comes out rough from Sam’s mouth and you need a second to even register it. He demanded it so suddenly that you don’t notice his arm reaching for your waist, his massive hand settling on your hip before turning you himself. 

Your back is pressed up against Sam’s front, his arm wrapped around your stomach as you look at the two of you in the mirror wall. Sam ducks down to bite at the side of your neck, his teeth digging into your skin as you push your hips back against your shorts. 

Your reflection in the mirror helps the arousal in the pit of your stomach, the sight of you two grinding against each other making your pussy throb. You catch the movement of Sam’s hand running across your skin in the glass, watching raptly as Sam’s hand slips underneath the waistband of your leggings. 

His fingers skim past your crotch, the tips of them sliding down your body until they reach your bare pussy lips. Sam goes still against you, his mouth popping off of your skin so he can move up to your ear.

”No panties?” He breathes into your ear, his lips and teeth grazing your earlobe. “Were you planning for this, sweetheart?” 

You open your mouth to respond but Sam’s fingers slipped further down into your pants, sinking his fingers between your warm wetness. You moan as Sam’s fingers start to pick up the pace, grabbing at his arm as your legs start to shake a little. You take a quick breath so you can answer Sam’s previous question. 

“Gotta hope for the best, right?” You look up to your reflection, catching Sam’s eyeline in the mirror. The image of you two is hot, Sam’s shamelessly hand moving under the bulging fabric of your leggings. 

Sam uses his free hand to press you flush against his body, pushing at your shoulder so that you’re leaning against him at an angle. Sam’s reach gets longer with your new position, the tips of his fingers easily dipping into your wet warm hole. Your mouth drops open in a silent moan as you start to stretch around the thick girth of his fingers. You buck against his hand, chasing the small pleasure he’s giving you. 

Even through your lust glazed vision, you can make out Sam’s wolf-like smile in the reflection. The hand on your shoulder moves up to grab at your chin, the handsome man tilting your head to the side so you can see his predatory smile head on. His thumb runs over your bottom lip before he ducks down to finally put his mouth on yours. 

With just one kiss, Sam takes your breath away, His tongue starts to lick at your mouth as his fingers continue to fuck into you. Sam deepens the kiss while he fingers you, his tongue finding a place slipping and sliding with yours.

Your thighs start to tighten around his hand as his rhythm starts to pick up speed. You can’t help but moan into the man’s mouth, your hips following the fast thrusts of the fingers he’s pumping into you. There’s a hard thick outline pressed against the small of your back, the line of Sam’s dick snuggled in between your ass cheeks. You grind against the stiff muscle, doing it again when Sam groans into your mouth. Hearing this gorgeous man moan because of you causes your cunt to throb with want. Sam’s fingers just weren't enough. You wanted more. 

Reaching behind you, you palm at Sam’s dick through the soft fabric of his shorts, stroking the surprisingly girthy shape as best as you could. 

Sam pulls away from your mouth when you get a few rubs in, leaving your lips a little swollen as he grinds against your grip. “You see how hard you make me, princess?” 

His deep voice is rough when he speaks and his sexy tone hits you right in your core. It trips you up as you try to answer him but he just barrels on with his questions. “Coming in here with your tits out and no panties. Practically begging me to fuck you, sweetheart.” 

You give his dick a squeeze in response, looking into his eyes when you say “I want to blow you.” 

The smirk he gives you almost brings you to your knees. “Fuck yeah, baby.” He growls. 

The hand in your leggings stops its movement as he ducks his head to smash your lips together, his arm withdrawing from his space between your legs. 

He turns you around once he gets a hold on your hips, the motion leaving you a little dizzy and disoriented when you’re finally chest to chest. You can see the fire in his beautiful eyes clearly and you stare into them even as you lower yourself onto your knees.

Kneeling on the cushy padded floor, you shuffle closer to the tall man in front of you only stopping when the massive bulge beneath his shorts is at eye level. Without wasting any time, you tug at the sides of his pants watching the material slide down his legs effortlessly. 

The sight of bare skin and a thick cock decorated with veins causes your mouth to fall open in surprise. It was one of the prettiest cocks you’ve ever seen and your mouth was feeling empty. You run your hands over his strong thighs, your fingers squeezing them when you feel Sam flex under your touch. 

“I guess I'm not the only one that went without underwear.” You huff, a smile spreading as the muscle in front of you bobs. 

You can hear Sam scoff on top of you, his hand sliding into your hair to cradle your scalp. “Baby, I don’t wear underwear.” 

His tone along with his nails scratching at your head sends shivers down your spine. Your tongue snakes out past your lips and runs over the red bulbous head. Using one of your hands to grip his base, you start to lick up and down Sam’s stiff dick. He feels hot against your tongue, the tip of it tracing the veins as you get it wet with saliva. Once it’s wet, you open your mouth wide, glancing up to hold his gaze. 

The handsome man catches your look, his lips curving into a sly smirk once he understands what you want. The grip in your hair tightens as he pushes your head forward, his cock sliding onto your tongue deliciously when you close your lips around him. 

He groans above you as he pushes himself further into your mouth, the tip of his dick almost breaching your throat. You let out a wet gag as he pushes, his size a little too much for your throat to handle. 

Sam lets out a groan at the sound, holding your head still for a second as he buries himself before he moves his hips back. You take in a big breath of air when Sam pulls half of his length out, the fat head of his cock sitting in the middle of your tongue as you ready yourself again. 

Using the hand wrapped around his thigh, you pull him towards you again, signaling that you’re ready for him for what he has to give you. Sam slides back into your mouth, his hips settling into deep strokes. 

“Fuck,” Sam’s moans bounce around the hotel gym, his deep voice surrounding all of your senses as you relax your throat around his cock. “You take me so good, Princess.” 

You moan at the praise, bobbing your head to Sam’s rhythm. While you suck and lick the massive length in your mouth, the desire in the pit of your stomach grows into neediness.

“So fucking eager, sweethart.” Sam says above you, his hips bucking forward. You’re ready for him then, his dick sliding into your throat like it was it’s home. You can feel the tears forming at the corners of your eyes as the gorgeous specimen in front of you fucks himself in further, breathing through your nose as he continues to grunt and moan.

“Look so good with my cock in your mouth, Y/N.” One of his huge hands finds its way to the underside of your jaw, his fingers swiping over your working throat. “Baby, let’s see how well you take my dick in the waiting pussy of yours.” 

Your pussy throbs at his words, suddenly aware of how wet you are. Sam uses the grip in your hair to pull you off his cock, the hard muscle shiny with spit as it sways in front of you. He starts to pull you up by your jaw and you scramble a bit to stand on your feet. 

Once you’re off your knees, you only get a glimpse of the heat in Sam’s eyes before he crushes your mouths together. You melt into his chest as he licks past your lips, his tongue sliding in when it finds yours. 

Your hand reaches in between the two of you, stroking his dick once you get a hold of it. You devour the sounds he breathes into your mouth as you jerk him off. Focused on your movements, you don’t think much of it when Sam settles his hands on your hips and starts to move you across the gym. 

You almost fall when the back of your knees bump into something padded, reluctantly pulling away from Sam’s hot kisses to see the thing behind you. You were pressed against one of the two weight benches in the gym. You only gave it a quick cursory glance, not giving it much attention to go back to Sam’s lips, when Sam growls out “Turn around.” 

You turn on your heels almost immediately, completely ready for whatever Sam has in store for you. You’re facing your reflection in the mirrors again, your hair more dishleved than the first time you laid on your reflection, your lips swollen, and with a light sheen of sweat on your skin. 

That’s all you can catch before an enormous palm covers your back and bends you over the bench. You have to place your hands on the leather material to save yourself from falling on your face and you watch his figure in the glass to see what was coming next. 

Sam moves back just a bit to pull down your leggings, cool air surrounding your skin when the stretchy material pools around your ankles. His hands glide up the sides of your thighs, his touch causing you to shiver with anticipation. It’s not long until he gets to your ass, the brown haired adonis cupping your cheeks and squeezing them for a bit. 

“Fucking stunning, Y/N” You hear him murmur, rocking back a bit to push your ass further into his hands. You can see he’s focused in the mirror, his eyebrows furrowed as he kneads his long fingers into the globes. 

Your heart is beating a mile a minute. You can’t believe that this was happening with someone this tall, built, and gorgeous. This only happened in your filthiest dreams and you were so ready to get this started. 

You open your mouth to say Sam’s name, to hurry him or plead with him you don’t know, but the sudden thick fingers rubbing between your soaked lips causes you to lose your train of thought. 

“Oh, princess,” He groans, his fingers sliding through your arousal and rubbing circles around your throbbing clit. “You are so wet for me.”

“Mmmhmm.” You hum loudly, pushing back into his hand. He slides his fingers between your swollen folds, grazing your clit whenever he reaches it. Your thighs start to tremble under his movements, your head falling forward as you deal with the pleasure starting to spread throughout your body. 

You were too in your head to notice when he stopped rubbing at you, so the hard smack on your right ass cheek causes you to jump and squeal. You can see the smirk on his lips through the mirror, just a second before his hand smacks your ass again. 

“Tell me what you want baby.” Sam’s voice sounds thick with arousal, reminding you of how empty your pussy feels. Another spank lands on your ass, the skin feeling hot under the strike. “Tell me what you’re waiting for.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” You were more than willing to get Sam inside you, your sex throbbing with want as you wait for Sam to make his move. You catch his eyes through the wall length mirrors and shake your spanked ass at him. 

“Don’t mind if I fucking do, sweetheart.” Sam growls, landing another hard spank on your left asscheek this time. You jump again at the hit but settle when you feel Sam’s hips flush against the heat of your skin. 

You watch Sam line up behind you, the head of his dick pressing into your opening and slipping into your wet hole easily. You both groan at the slide in, his girth stretching you open as he buries himself to the hilt. 

“You feel amazing, Y/N.” His hips buck forward a little, the movement shifting you on the weight bench. “Even warmer than your mouth. So fucking wet for me.”

“So fucking big, Sam.” You moan, your pussy walls squeezing around his length. You wait awhile to get used to his size, never really having someone this big before, and rock backward when you're ready for him to move. 

The tall man pulls his hips back, sliding out of your wet heat just to slam right back in. A burst of pleasure rushes through your body, your nerves lighting as Sam starts up a hard and fast rhythm with his thrusts. You moan and gasp as Sam’s hips piston in and out of you, the sounds of skin slapping together filling the space between the workout equipment. 

One of Sam’s hands moves from its place on your hip to slide into your hair, gripping it so that you’re staring directly into the mirror he’s fucking you in front of. Sam’s also watching your movements in the glass, his hazel eyes fixed on the sight of you bent over and panting. 

The force of his thrusts has you clutching at the padding on the bench, clinging to the material to keep your balance. He works his cock in and out of you, his hips pistoning as your orgasm builds up. You gasp with every thrust, trying to fill your lungs with air, your hand reaching down to rub at your clit to get you closer to the edge. 

There’s a strong tug at your hair, sparks of pain spreading behind your eyelids. You follow Sam’s grip, your upper body straightening up as much as you could without Sam slipping out of you. Your reflection, you’d have to say, is arousing to see. You can see Sam’s hips fuck into you, catching glimpes of his wet dick slide in and out of your cunt, while your legs visibly tremble where they stand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” You chant, your chest bouncing along with the rhythm of Sam’s hips. Your sports bra is riding low with every thrust, the tops of your tits threatening to fall out of it. “You feel so good. I’m so close.” 

“I’m almost there too, sweetheart.” He grunts in your ear, the hand wrapped up in your hair slithering out of your strands and moving down your side. You watch Sam’s hand travel to  your chest in the mirror, his fingers around the hem of your sports bra and pulling it down to expose your breasts. 

“You look so fucking good like this.” Sam says, cupping your left breast in his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Getting fucked in the gym. In front of the mirrors so you can see how much you loved getting fucked by a stranger.”

His words help you get closer to your climax, your pussy clenching around his cock as he continues to fuck you. 

“Yeah, Sam.” You moan when he pinches your erect nipple, rolling the bud in between his fingers. 

With a few more pumps of Sam’s hips and your quick rubbing on your clit, your orgasm rushes you. You come with a load and long moan, your hips pushing back against Sam’s as your pussy walls convulse around his dick. 

Sam pounds away while you orgasm, his rhythm not slowing down as your legs continue to tremble with pleasure. You watch Sam work in your reflection as your climax starts to subside, focused hard on the way his teeth sink into his bottom lip. 

The way his grip tightens on your hip and left tit tells you how close he is to his own orgasm. His hips still after a few more thrusts before he pulls out of you and shoots his load onto the padded floor. 

Even with Sam’s hold on your body, you start to slump forward; Kneeling onto the weight bench to give your legs a break. The handsome man behind you helps you onto the upholstery, pulling his pants up once you're fully laying on the bench. 

Your heart’s still racing by the time Sam crouches down by your head, a small smile on his lips before he moves in to kiss you. It’s a deep kiss, one that stirs up the lust in the pit of your stomach again and something you would act on if he didn’t leave you so tired. You follow him when he pulls back, just watching him with heavy lidded eyes as he stands to his full height. 

With one last smack to your exposed ass, Sam smiles at you. “Thanks for the workout, Princess.” 

The wink he sends your way causes you to smile, happy that you agreed to go on this work trip. You can hear the door to the gym open and close, only acutely aware that anyone can walk in and see you well fucked and butt naked. The gym may not have been your first choice to do in this town but lying here blissed out and orgasm drunk, you can say that Sam was your favorite workout.


End file.
